


the world is watching you

by desdemona (LydiaOfNarnia)



Series: going for gold [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/desdemona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What do you do when your dreams come true?</i>
</p><p>Oikawa Tooru is going to make his mark in Olympic history. With his team behind him and his coach at his side, there is absolutely nothing that can get in the way of what he's yearned for his entire life. He just wishes he understood why he feels so nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world is watching you

**Author's Note:**

> the olympics got me pumped, so i'm writing a series.

_What do you do when your dreams come true?_

It’s the Olympics -- the ultimate goal of every athlete, the entire world competing to win gold for their country and for themselves -- and Oikawa Tooru is the official setter for the Japan Men’s Volleyball team. It should be a dream come true in itself. Just getting to be here, to walk the gauntlet and appear in front of the entire _world_ , to leave his own mark in the competition of the nations. It is what he's dreamed of ever since he was a child.

He can't understand why he feels so damn _nervous_.

His lungs are frozen in his chest, sitting like two slabs of concrete. His head is spinning. Hs entire body feels charged with a million electric volts, humming even as he stands paralyzed. Around him, his team buzzes with energy; Ushijima stands stubbornly unaffected as ever, while the duo of Bokuto, and Nishinoya are like live wires ready to tear into the Olympic stage. Kuroo actually looks a bit nervous himself, breathing deeply and trying with fruitless effort to smooth his perpetually mussed hair. Sawamura looks plain _ready_.

Almost everyone is swept up in the buzzing atmosphere. Japan’s massive Olympic team, adorned in glittering costumes of red and white, are bound to make an impression in the Parade of Nations. A mass of people buzz around them, and Oikawa knows that the volleyball team will be marching near the front -- in prime view of photographers and the world. Japan needs to make a splash in the Olympic ceremony, and Oikawa… well, Oikawa is terrified.

He turns to face the man standing next to him, eyes narrowed at the procession ready to march ahead. _He_ doesn't look afraid; when Oikawa wrings his hands in his face, Iwaizumi just seems mildly annoyed. (That's normal for him.)

“What if something goes wrong?”

“It won't,” Iwaizumi replies shortly. “Even if it does, it will hardly be your fault. Just relax and stop vibrating like a damn Energizer Bunny.”

“I'm wearing body glitter, Iwa-chan. _Body glitter.”_

Iwaizumi blinks. “So? Not like you've never worn it before.”

“We aren't supposed to _talk_ about that --”

The rising pitch of Oikawa’s voice is cut off when a hand suddenly lands on his shoulder. Iwaizumi’s grip is firm, and his words are level as ever as they pierce the frantic whirr of Oikawa’s thoughts.

“Don't worry,” he says. “I'll be by your side the entire time.”

Oikawa straightens his back, meeting his coach and lover’s eyes. Suddenly he finds that he doesn't feel nearly as anxious.

Everything is going to be _fine_.

Standing in the dim tunnel under the stadium, the Japanese team shuffles forward every few seconds as another country presents themselves to the world. They are close enough to the mouth of the tunnel that they can hear the names of each respective nation being announced in French, English, then finally the host language, Portuguese.

_“Italie!”_  
_“Italy!”_  
_“¡Itália!”_

Light from the stadium filters into the tunnel, growing more and more massive the closer they get to the front. Over the sound of the crowd screaming, Oikawa can hear his heart pounding in his ears.

_“Jamaïque!”_  
_“Jamaica!”_  
_“¡Jamaica!”_

His grip on Iwaizumi’s hand tightens, and his lungs flood with a deep breath.

_“Japon!”_  
_“Japan!”_  
_“¡Japão!”_

He's momentarily blinded by the lights of the stadium and the absolute _mass_ of the arena as they step out into view. That deep breath from just a moment before has deserted his lungs; he stumbles along with the rest of the team, struck dumb by the mass of color and sound surrounding him on all sides. He gapes at the crowd and feels the weight of their white-noise cheers pressing against his skin, charging him up. Before he knows it, his face begins to aches, and he realizes he’s grinning like a madman. _Holy shit -- he’s made it._

As a child he’d been glued to the television screen throughout the course of each Olympics, watching and dreaming of the day he’d finally get to stand on that stage. Now it’s here; he’s here, and suddenly all nerves fade away into an overwhelming sense of euphoria. He’s here; he’s made it; he’s with the best National team in the world, and the best coach he could hope to have.

This is all he’s dreamed of, and it’s his.

At his side, he can feel Iwaizumi’s hand holding on to his tight. Tearing his eyes away from the brilliance all around him is impossible, but somehow he manages a quick glance at the man standing next to him. The second he does, the beam of Iwaizumi’s grin almost blinds him; it is brighter than the stadium lights, brighter than every single costume, more beautiful than the entire parade. Iwaizumi’s happiness shines brighter than anything else in the stadium. When he catches Oikawa’s gaze, he feels his heart skip a beat.

There’s a reason, he remembers, he fell in love with Iwaizumi. Being in a relationship with your coach can be dangerous, but when it’s _him_ \--

Oikawa is willing to take any risk in the world.

Fireworks explode in the velvety black sky, and Oikawa sees their reflection shine in Iwaizumi’s eyes. Gripping his hand tighter, he raises it in the air and lets out a victory yell that only meshes with the cacophony of noise around them. With Iwaizumi by his side, with his entire team by his side, there’s no way he can feel a twinge of nerves anymore.

They’re at the _Olympics_ , for goodness sake. And they’re here to win.

What do you do when your dreams come true?

Well, you wring them out for all they’re worth. And there is no way Oikawa Tooru is going to allow his chance at Olympic gold to slip through his fingers. He’s made it this far.

Now he’s going to make history.


End file.
